<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you were beautiful by rensungs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492042">you were beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs'>rensungs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you were beautiful [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where in hyunjin goes to a band concert but didn't expect the lead guitarist to be han jisung, his ex.</p><p> </p><p>or jisung performs a song with his band but didn't expect the very boy he wrote it for to be somewhere in the crowd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you were beautiful [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you were beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>where in hyunjin goes to a band concert but didn't expect the lead guitarist to be his ex, han jisung.</p><p>my very first ao3 fic.. and it is a hyunsung au! yes, hyunsung. most of the songs that are mentioned are by day6 !! stan day6 stan talent !!!!!!!!!!</p><p>their band name is called 'BlackWaters', i got the name from my dad. my dad is in a band and the name of the band is blackwaters!! so it really means alot for me :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is graduation day, the day was full of happiness, laughters, and also tears. Hyunjin isn't ready to leave his friends.</p><p>Felix invites Hyunjin and Seungmin to go to his favorite band concert. They get ready for the night, go inside the car, and argued over who should drive the car but at the end it was Woojin who drove them, or Seungmin's brother.</p><p>That night is supposed to be full of fun, but somehow Hyunjin feels nervous. "There's so many people," Hyunjin eyed to both of his friends. "It's usually like this though, sometimes it's even more crowded."</p><p>They were on the very front, the stage is right in front of them. "Don't tell anyone this but, I actually have a crush on the vocalist, his name is Yang Jeongin, but he goes as I.N," Felix whispered to Hyunjin's ears, Hyunjin gives him a smile. "Go get your mans." Hyunjin says to Felix.</p><p>The concert finally began, all of the band members stumbled into the stage.</p><p>They were all wearing black clothes and ripped jeans, they were all ready to perform.</p><p>Jisung looks through the crowd and smiled, he is always happy when he sees the crowd cheering for him, but his eyes stopped at a boy. It feels like it was all on slow motion when his eyes laid on a black haired boy in between two boys.

</p><p>Looking at the boy, all the memories came back. He didn't want to believe it. Jisung just shook his head and focused on other things. He didn't want the boy to be his distraction.

</p><p>Lee minho, also known as Lee know, the vocalist of the band leans torward the mic with a big smile, "How's everyone's night going?"

</p><p>Minho's smile grew even more as it breaks into laughter as the crowds screams. Meanwhile Jisung, in the other hand, his eyes fixed to that black haired boy. Minho looked at Jisung and let out a sigh.

</p><p>"I'm Lee Know and i will be singing for you all tonight."

</p><p>"We have Seo Changbin as our fellow drummer," He raises his hand and waves to the crowd as they cheer at the top of their lungs for him.

</p><p>"Our youngest as our vocalist, Yang Jeongin," Jeongin's smile is as bright as the sun, the whole crowd's heart almost melts, and one boy in the crowds chants "Innie! Innie! Innie!" Jeongin notices and gives him a warm smile to the boy.

</p><p>"And finally Han Jisung, our favorite guitarist!" Hyunjin widened his eyes as he heard that name, <i>no way he is the guitarist, no.</i> As the crowds cheered for him, both of his friends screams, Hyunjin was shaking, he looked up and saw the boy's face. It truly is, his Han Jisung.

</p><p>"We are <i>Black Waters</i>," Changbin speaks up while winking at Seungmin, Hyunjin and Felix both looked at Seungmin with suprised eyes but Seungmin's eyes were glued to the boy on the stage, "and the first song, I'm sure everyone knows it, right? if no, it's called you were beautiful written by our member Han 5 years ago when he was nothing but a broke heartbroken pricks."

</p><p>Hyunjin looked up to the stage just to see Jisung's eyes glued at him, not a single blink. He snapped out and reaches to his mic, "We hope you enjoy."

</p><p>They start going to their places, each of their instruments in their hands, "This one's for all of you emo bitches who got their heartbroken before, you are not alone." Changbin teased, he hit his sticks together up in the air, the crowd chanting with him "Three! Two! One!"

</p><p>Everyone screams even louder, Hyunjin sees both of his friends enjoying the night, yet he wasn't. His thoughts were full. And the chorus came.

</p><p><i>Beautiful, Just the way that you would look at me,
Was so much i never want to leave, I.. I.. keep trying to forget how you were-</i>

</p><p>Those lyrics were sang by Jisung, and it hit him, Jisung sang it with so much emotions, Hyunjin looks at him, his heart broken into pieces, Jisung sang the lyrics while closing his eyes. Hyunjin regrets it, Hyunjin regrets leaving him.

</p><p>As the song was ending, Jisung tries to find the boy somewhere in the crowds, and when their eyes met, Jisung wanted to cry. After 5 years, they finally meet again. Jisung's eyes glued to Hyunjin and the same with Hyunjin, Not breaking a single eye contact. It felt like as if everything was in slow motion, everything around them was invisible, it was only them in their world.

</p><p>Jisung snaps out as Minho speaks up, "thank you so much for the night! We hope you all enjoy our songs as much as we did! Peace out!" The crowds screams and applaused for them.</p><p>Hyunjin didn't want to leave, he had to. He remembered exactly what happened on that day. He tries so hard to forget about it, everyday. Leaving him made him hurt so much, he couldn't imagine how Jisung was feeling, he also didn't want Jisung to feel hurt. He would never want Jisung to be hurt, but what's the worst thing?</p><p>He was the one who hurt Jisung.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>"H-hey uh, I usually don't do this but," the blonde haired boy rubbed the back of his head shyly, "I saw you in the crowds with your friends when we were playing, my friends and I were the opening band, if you don't r-remember then it's fine, you probably don't-"

</p><p>"I do," Hyunjin cuts him off with a small smile, "Black Waters, right? You guys were the one that performed You Were Beautiful, and you're the one who.. wrote that song?"

</p><p><i>Of course it's him who wrote it, and that song is for you dumbass</i> Hyunjin said on his head. "Y-yeah, I was the one who wrote it," Jisung nervously laughed,

</p><p>"Han Jisung, right?" Jisung nodded

</p><p>"And you're Hwang Hyunjin."</p><p>"So what do you want from me, Han Jisung?" Hyunjin smirked, "Nothing really," Jisung raised one of his eyebrows, "But i'd tell you once i take you out on a date, deal?" Jisung gave him his hand for Hyunjin to shake, "Deal."</p><p><i>I can't believe i agreed to my ex taking me out on a date, god Hyunjin you're so stupid sometimes</i> Hyunjin said on his head, head full of thoughts. He snapped out when he heard his name being called.

</p><p>
  <i>Oh, it's Felix and Seungmin</i>
</p><p> "Hyunjin? Hyunjin! Where were you? Me and Seungmin was trying to find you this whole time, wait.." Felix noticed there was a blonde haired boy besides Hyunjin, and of course, Felix recognizes him. "Oh my god! Han Jisung, did I interrupt you? I'm so sorry-" Felix kept apologizing but Jisung cuts him off, "No worries! You didn't interrupt me or anything."

</p><p>Felix sighs in relief, but then he looks back at Hyunjin, then back at Jisung, "Do you guys know each other or.." Felix was confused, he didn't expect his bestfriend and the guitarist of his favorite band to know each other, and so was Seungmin.

</p><p>"Well you see Felix, me and Jisung were-" before Hyunjin finished his sentence, he looked at Jisung first. Jisung looked at him and gave him a smile, "Me and Jisung are friends." That was what Hyunjin said that Jisung didn't expect, Jisung expected Hyunjin saying they were exes, but he didn't. Instead he told his friends that they were only /friends/

</p><p>"Hyunjin? And the Han Jisung? Friends? Now that's something i definitely didn't expect," Seungmin said, "I mean it's not that suprising? I guess? Me and Jisung just know each other and decides to be just friends." When Jisung heard that sentence, he felt a stab in his heart, the word <i>Just Friends</i> made him feel bad.</p><p>"Anyways, you guys can go without me. I'm just gonna go talk to Jisung for awhile," Hyunjin told Seungmin and Felix, they both nodded and waved at him. As they were walking away, Jisung eyed to Hyunjin, "Really Hyunjin? Just friends?" Jisung crossed both of his arms, "Do you want the whole world to know we're exes? No, right? I'm just making it a secret, and I also don't want to make my friends feel bad," Hyunjin replied, sighing.

</p><p>"It's not that Hyunjin, but you're making me feel-" Hyunjin cuts him off before Jisung could even finish his sentence, "Look Jisung, I don't want to argue with you anymore. Plus it'll be better if we stay as friends from now on, okay?" Hyunjin looked at Jisung, he really had no choice but to agree. "Okay okay, I get it. We can be friends, but you still have to go on a date with me tomorrow, alright?" Hyunjin let out a small laugh, "Of course."

</p><p>"Shit, Minho is calling me so I probably gotta go, talk to you tomorrow, okay? By the way, here's my number unless you deleted mine," Jisung gets out a piece of paper and wrote his number on the paper and gave it to Hyunjin, He just smiled at Jisung. "Alright, talk to you tomorrow."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>It was 10:45AM when Hyunjin woke up, he turned off his annoying alarm as soon as possible, he hated that sound. He goes to his phone and got a text notification, <i>Oh it's from Jisung, wait- Jisung?</i> Hyunjin didn't remember exactly what happened yesterday, he remembered talking to Jisung but, a text from Jisung <i>his ex</i> this early in the morning?

</p><p><i>Hey, I know you're probably sleeping, I mean it's 3AM, but I hope you won't forget our date today! So just a reminder that we are going on a date</i> The text said.

</p><p><i>A date with Jisung? Oh shoot, i better get ready,</i> Hyunjin said on his head while getting ready to go inside the shower. But before that, Hyunjin replies to Jisung, <i>Yeah, I'll be there,</i> a smily face at the end. He smiled as he pressed the <i>send button</i>, then he finally goes inside the shower.</p><p>The boy was wearing a black sweat shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. He goes towards a blonde haired boy wearing the complete opposite of him, white hoodie, light blue jeans and black shoes.

</p><p>"You look nice,"

</p><p>"And you look cute."

</p><p>The day was full of laughters, it was nice. It felt like home, Hyunjin misses this, Hyunjin misses Jisung, Hyunjin missed him.

</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jisung suddenly said which leads to a confused Hyunjin, he raised one of his eyebrows, "Hm?"

</p><p>"You know, before I got to tell you everything what happened, you already uhm.. left me aha," Jisung gave out an awkward smile, "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, not letting you explain first. I just- When you told me you had to leave because you loved music that much, I just can't. I can't handle long-distance relationship, Jisung." Hyunjin closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

</p><p>"I know you can't, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that earlier, I'm truly sorry Hyunjin." Jisung grabbed Hyunjin's hand and looked at him at the eyes, their eye contact lasted two seconds just before Hyunjin backed out and put both of his hand back.

</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p><i>Explanation of what happened on their breakup.</i>

</p><p>
  <i>"Jisung!" Hyunjin's eye brighten up as he sees Jisung opening the apartment door, although Jisung didn't look that happy.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey, baby." Jisung looked at Hyunjin while Hyunjin is still holding onto Jisung's left arm.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"How are you? Was today's performance great? Who am I kidding, obviously it is! My boyfriend is the best!" Jisung smiled as he heard that sentence, but he got to tell him soon, soon.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thank you, baby. I actually have something to tell you,"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hm?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You know how I always dreamt of becoming a singer or a musician? I finally got to achieve my dream!" Jisung said in a happy tone, Hyunjin looked at him while giving out the warmest smile ever.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"But, Hyunjin, please don't get mad at me." Hyunjin raised one of his eyebrows when he heard that sentence, "Why?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I have to go, uhm.. to the United States with Minho and Changbin," Hyunjin's eyes froze at that moment, his smile slowly dissapearing.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You trust me right, Hyunjinnie?" Jisung grabbed his boyfriend's arm and looked at him.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Do you really have to go?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I wan't to"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>A tear fell from Hyunjin's eyes as he whispers, "But, what about me sung? Are you going to leave me?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hyunjin-"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Jisung, did you thought about me? Are you seriously gonna leave me?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Baby that's not what I meant-"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Jisung, fuck. You know I can't handle long-distance relationships, you can't just leave me here." Hyunjin looked at Jisung's eyes and more tears fell down from his face.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hyunjin, that's not what I meant, I'm not going to leave you-"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"But you are! It will take years, Jisung. Years of being apart. I wan't to achieve our dreams together but not like this, we're not leaving each other."

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hyunjin, you know music is my life. You know I can't miss this opportunity."

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know, I know. But do you really have no choice other than this?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No.." It came out as a whisper but enough for Hyunjin to hear it.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Jisung you choose," Hyunjin's voice sounded desperate and broken, "Me or your music?"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hyunjin you know you don't have to do this-"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Fucking choose Han Jisung!" Hyunjin almost yelled

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Music." He yelled at him back.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hyunjin lets out a broken laugh, "Haha if that's so," Hyunjin takes his opportunity to look at Jisung for the last time, "We might as well end our relationship."

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What the fuck Hyunjin, you know you don't have to do this right-"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't care, get out."

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hyunjin-"

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Get out Jisung! I don't ever want to see you again!" He yelled.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>With teary eyes, Jisung went to the door. He closed his eyes, "I promise I won't ever leave you, Hyunjin. I promise every single song I make will be dedicated to you. You will probably hate me after this but I promise, it'll always be you Hyunjin, for the last time I want to say this, I love you Hyunjin, and I think I won't ever stop loving you."</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>"Jisung?" Hyunjin said. Jisung snaps back into reality, blinking once again. "Let's not talk about that right now, okay? I'm not ready and I'm sure you aren't too," Hyunjin takes a breathe out, "We have been bestfriends way more longer than we dated, we met when we were 10 and spent every single day together until we were 18, before you became my boyfriend, you were my bestfriend."

</p><p>"What are you implying, Hyunjin?"

</p><p>"I wan't my bestfriend back."</p><p>Jisung was confused as why Hyunjin was telling him this, he gave him a confused look which leads Hyunjin to softly laughs, "Remember the old Hyunjin and Jisung? We were the most powerful duo in town, known as the closest people ever, let's bring that back. I want you back, I want my bestfriend back." He held Jisung's hands.

</p><p>"I wan't you back too." Jisung softly smiled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>Truth is, Jisung never stopped loving Hyunjin, not a single second. He promised that he won't leave him, every song he make was written for Hyunjin, his members knew and tried to stop him because they wanted him to move on, but Jisung really can't.

</p><p>It was true what Hyunjin said, they were bestfriends before they were dating, they spent half of their life together. The both of them had feelings for the other, but that didn't make them awkward, and when Jisung decided to confess, they were both happy.
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  <i>"H-hey can I talk to you?" Jisung looked at his bestfriend's eyes, "Sure."

</i>
</p><p><i>"This will probably be so weird, and you'll probably dislike me after this but I don't want that," Jisung pauses to the see the other look at him with the sweetest look ever.

</i>
  
</p><p><i>"I have been meaning to say this for so long, and decided to say it today. Hwang Hyunjin I-i like you.." Jisung whispered but it was enough for Hyunjin to hear, the older widened his eyes, "What?"

</i>
    
  
</p><p><i>"I-i said I like you!" Jisung nearly yelled, the other only looked at him, smiling widely that it slowly breaks into a giggle. "Stupid.", "What?"

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"I like you too dummy," Hyunjin grabbed the boy's face, "you're actually so stupid to think I was gonna hate you because of this, when I've been giving you hints that I like you," Hyunjin confessed, Jisung just blushed and only looked at him, not saying a word.

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"Oh my god, you're like a statue! Please say a thing or I will unlike you," Hyunjin joked but the younger took it seriously and almost yelled, "Sorry!!"

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"Shh, people will hear us." Hyunjin whispered, they were in the playground they always play too since they were a child, "I just can't believe that you like me back! I thought you only see me as a friend because you treat me like that."

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"You think giving you cuddles and pecks means you're just a friend? You're weird, Han." Hyunjin says while looking at the other, "I-i just thought it was all platonic!"

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>That day was weird, Jisung confessing his crush to Hyunjin and Hyunjin confessing back? Those only exist in movies, Jisung didn't really believe that happened for a solid three days, he thought it was all a dream.

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"Do you really like me? Or are you saying that because you feel bad for me?" Jisung kept asking him things, he didn't believe a single thing what Hyunjin said, he was just too shocked.

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"Oh my god how many times do I have to say this Jisung," Hyunjin was embarassed at this point because there was a child playing looking at them, "I like you too." Hyunjin said for the last time while looking straight to the other's eye, "Do you want me to proof it for you?"

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>"How?"

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>That was when he felt Hyunjin's lip brushed his, softly and long, it felt like a dream, there was butterflies around them and everything felt like it was all in slow motion, "Believe me now?" Hyunjin asks once again, "Yeah." Jisung giggles before kissing him again.

</i>
      
    
  
</p><p><i>It was their first proper kiss, and it felt amazing, it really felt like a dream, they were really happy.</i>
      
    
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>